my perverted-alien-stalker from planet pheromone
by secretbox19
Summary: Misaki Ayuzawa is the hotheaded seika high's president who just broke up with her boyfriend.What happens when she finds out that her impetuous father is getting her engaged to a perverted green eyed monster.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER-1

"That's it! I am breaking up with you" Misaki shouted while walking away from her boyfriend... Okay now ex-boyfriend. She mumbled curses under her breath while walking away. The students of Seiko shivered, passing by their student council president because they knew that anyone within five meter radius will be kicked to their grave and buried alive.

Misaki was filled with rage rather than jealousy. And to think that her one-week old relationship would come to a messy end like this,and the thought that he would cheat on her just increased her rage, the Seiko student council president turned into her demon mode. The demon prez walked towards the pair of idiots who didn't seem to notice her. The students peeked through the windows as their demon prez walked towards her prey.

…

"Master, Another list of proposal for your marriage came up" said the butler

"Burn them all, Cedric" he said as he laid his perfect lips on the hot teacup to taste Caramel tea. His half naked silhouette shined at the ray of the sun. The blonde leaned towards the window as if to enjoy the cold breeze coming from the opened window.

"Sir, but there is one girl that Gerard-sama insist that you may pay visit to" Cedric said

"Ohh ya, who is that?"His voice echoed in the room. The sharp masculine voice repeated "speak, Cedric"

"Her name, her address, photo almost everything about her is in this file" Cedric continued "Gerard-Sama insist that you meet this girl in person" he repeated again.

Cedric leaned towards the table to pick the tea cup which contained caramel tea but has been drained by his young master. Cedric closed the door behind him and sighed to himself, he never liked his young master.

The young master with dazzling emerald eyes leaned towards the table to pick up the file that contained information about the girl. He opened the file to find a raven haired girl with a confident amber eye. He snickered at the frown on her face.

"Misaki Ayuzawa" he read out loud

...

Misaki opened the gate of her house with a creak sound. Misaki sighed to herself, she had lots of work to do .Now that the festival is coming male students were bringing up many odd ideas and it was tiring her very much. Misaki was about to go to her room when she saw a middle aged guy in her living room grinning at her, she immediately recognized the bastard who left her and her mother for the past 3 years.

"What are you doing here?"Misaki asked as she pointed at the middle aged man with chestnut colored eyes and black hair

"Well, believe it or not this is my house, my dear daughter" said Sakuya Ayuzawa. He stood up grinning at her.

"Don't call me your daughter, you freak" she spat out. Her father turned to a chibi at her words and isolated himself to the corner of the living room mumbling how sweet Misaki was when she was a child.

"What do you think you are doing mom?"Misaki asked as her mother placed a teacup in front of her father who looked up at her with tears. Minako turned towards Misaki with soft eyes.

"How was school?" her mom asked ignoring her earlier remarks

Misaki's eyes widened she knew something bad was coming. Her mom usually doesn't ignore her question or ask about her school in front of the bastard (Sakuya Ayuzawa). And worst of all she used her knew something bad was coming. Because Sakuya Ayuzawa may come once in a blue moon and when he does come he brings trouble with him.

"Jump to the point mom" Misaki's said as she breathed in some air as if to calm herself for what was coming.

"Well your father and I decided to get you married" Minako said straight forwardly

.

.

.

"What?"Misaki screamed "No...No mom...No…hell freaking I am 18years old and you are rushing me to get married"

"You!" Misaki pointed at her father "Don't speak a word!".

"I am sorry, sweetie. But this is out of both your fathers and my hand" Minako continued "well you see, Misaki, your father had this business deal and..."

"And he sold me" Misaki interrupted angrily

"Well…not actually.. He just accepted the deal" Minako said

Misaki eyed her mother

"Okay he kind of sold you"

"Who the hell is he to control my life?"Misaki was filled with rage.

"Misaki Ayuzawa, no matter what he has done. He still is your father and as your father he have the authority to get you married to whomever he likes" Minako raised her voice

"But mom ...I...I am not ready for things like that. Besides marriage is something too pure. You have to love the person, understand him at least"

"Yes but no one said love can't take place after marriage"

"You must be tired, Misaki, go to bed" and with that said Minako ended the conversation

Misaki went upstairs as her mother talked with her dad. She knew her mother didn't mean to raise her voice, she knew her mother didn't mean to force this on her but rather her mother was as confused as her.

Misaki stayed up all night. She engaged her time with her school work. _"So I am going to give my hand to some stranger..huh.."_ she thought _"hell no!"_

NEXT DAY

Misaki walked through the hallways of Seika high to check the students. As she passed by she saw sakura and some other girls standing in front of the stairs of the flower arrangement club. Misaki jumped out of the hallway's window and walked towards them.

"What's wrong" Misaki asked

"Misaki, the boxing club did it again" sakura whined "They again placed their sandbag in the middle of the stairs and we can't go to the flower arrangement club"

(The flower arrangement club was above the boxing club).

Misaki walked up the stairs and picked up the sandbag.

"Leave it to me" with that said Misaki picked up the sandbag and threw it with ease.

"Thank you Misaki" sakura said while hugging Misaki

"Misaki, I am sorry about him" sakura said as other girls walked into the flower arrangement club

"Huh...oh! It's alright. To tell you the truth I kind of forgot it already" Misaki said .Sakura looked at her questioningly first then sighed in relief,after all this was Misaki Ayuzawa we were talking about..

"Here as a gift" sakura picked up one flower out of the bouquet and gave it to Misaki.

Misaki let out a simple smile at her gift.

...

The man with blonde hair and emerald eyes watched the scene with wonder "Wow" the words he tried to keep in his mind but unfortunately slipped through his mouth.

...

"What?"Misaki asked

"I said you have to meet this boy before the marriage" Minako repeated

"Why? Just give my hand to some stranger already"

"Misaki don't be like that. You are not being fair."

Misaki snickered at her mother _"you guys are the one who is not being fair"_

"Okay. When do I have to meet this guy?"

"Tonight" Minako replied

"Okay.. whatever" Misaki scratched her head

"Oh…no, dear, you are not going out like this"

...

Misaki sat down on the seat of the Italian restaurant. She was wearing a violet gown that adored her body. Her hair was braided into fishtail with two strands left so that they could frame her face, her pink lips shined due to her lip gloss. She looked out of the window waiting for her so-called- date..

She watched through the window as many black SUV's came and parked in front of the restaurant.

 _"Ohh! that must be him. Show off!"._

She watched a British styled middle age man came out of one of the SUV and walked towards the Mercedes in the middle to open the door .Out of the door _like_ a dream a blond haired man with black suit and a green tie.. His hair was combed out so neatly that Misaki wanted to just mess it up. He was like a Greek god that came out of a book (with a suit of course).

He opened the door of the restaurant as all the glances turned towards him. He looked around and smiled at Misaki in familiarity. The blonde walked towards her as his beautiful eyes absorbed the beauty before him. He sat down on the opposite seat

"Hi" he said with a sweet voice

"Yeah. Hey" she said awkwardly ignoring the murmurs and glares she received from other customers

"Well let me introduce myself to you my name is….." Misaki started politely.

"Misaki Ayuzawa" he interrupted with a smirk.

"You know my name?" she asked.

"Well it seems so" he replied with an annoying smirk.

He knew that pissed her off and somehow he felt pleased about it.

"Well. May I know your name?" she asked ignoring her earlier rage

His eyes widened for a fraction of second.

"You don't know my name?" he asked

"Well it seems so" she backfired. He smirked at her comment

"Takumi walker" he was opening his mouth to ask her something when the waitress interrupted

"Excuse me" the waitress asked "May I know you order. Please"

Takumi turned towards Misaki as if gesturing her to place her order

"Maltagliati di pane with braised lamb neck, peas and rosemary" Misaki said politely

"And for you sir"

"Same for me"

"Any other orders"

"Wine for me" Takumi said "and for you, Misaki" he turned towards Misaki

Misaki was playing with the glass ignoring the glares she received from the jealous waitress, when Takumi asked her

" Milk?" Misaki said with more innocence than intended

Takumi eyes first widened, then he grinned and finally he burst out into laughter. Misaki felt like digging up a hole and jump into it so that she could escape from the embarrassment. She started to glare at him. it laid no effect on him. He continued to laugh

"I am sorry" he said in between his chuckles

"Well, tell that to your face"

"Okay I am sorry really" he said sounding more serious than earlier

"That's all" he said to the waitress who was reluctant to go. Takumi waited till the waitress was gone and turned to Misaki

"Seriously?milk?"

"What just because I came to a date with you doesn't mean I can stay out of my daily routine. I drink milk every night"

"Why?"

"To stay fit" she answered proudly like a child

"So that you could throw a 50kg sandbag in midair" he said with an annoying smirk. It was too late when he realized his mistake.

"Wait how do you know that? Were you stalking me?" she asked with a big vein popped on her temple.

"No...No...Well technically yeah..Okay I was stalking you"

…

They ate in silence. Misaki was too pissed to talk if he was a student from her high school he would have been dead by now but he wasn't. So she decided to give him silent treatment until he apologizes.

"I am sorry. Could we change the subject" he suggested as he felt an awkward atmosphere

She beamed up, hearing the apology. Misaki paused for a while as she remembered her purpose of coming here

"Okay well... I am sorry if I am being too straight forward" he nodded as if to let her continue

"I don't want to get married" she said. Takumi's eyes widened at her words

"It's just like this, I just don't want to get married but no matter how much you try to woo your mom. She doesn't fall for it .it's out of my hand now "she resumed" it seemed to me like this is under your control. You know if you reject me then things are more easy " he stared at her blankly as she talked. He stared at her long enough to make her uncomfortable

"Hello?Mr. Walker, are you there?"

He sighed and said "Misaki, let me just tell you one thing. I also didn't plan to get married. But.. Let me just show you something interesting"

Takumi reached out to his pocket, took his phone and tapped something on it and showed it to Misaki . Her eyes widened as she saw her smiling in the picture at the flower sakura gave. Takumi thanked Cedric in his mind for taking that picture.

"Since then, I thought I would have to get married one way or other so why not marry a girl who is interesting ...and beautiful I would say"

"But..Why me?"

"Well there are not many women who could throw a 50kg sandbag"

"Won't let that go..Huh?" Misaki said sarcastically

"You don't know anything about me" Misaki murmured under her breath.

"I could give you information from your blood group to your astrological star. But that would probably piss you off so... "He said as he received another glare from her

"I will tell you what I observed when I came in here"

"Go on" she nodded at him

"You, Ms Misaki Ayuzawa , is an extremely cute girl who thinks her beautiful gown is itching and her feet is getting hurt due to the high heels, you are wearing and that the lip gloss is making her mouth slippery" he said in one blow

"What... How?.What are you? A mind reading alien?" he let his fork down and took up a sip of wine with a smirk and gestured the waitress to come and take their finished food from the table

"Well anyway, let me sum it up for you" he said as he stood up and leaned towards her "you, Misaki Ayuzawa, better prepare a gown to become Misaki Takumi walker"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER-2

Misaki walked into her house after her stupid date. She turned the door knob. She looked around the lights were off and it seemed like her father was gone.

There were still paper works for the student council. Misaki freed herself from the high heels and walked towards the kitchen. She took a Tropicana from the refrigerator and placed it on her lips. She closed her eyes as she savored the flavor until a certain perverts face came to her spat out her drink and placed it on the table with a loud noise

 _" **You, Misaki Ayuzawa, better prepare a gown to become Misaki Takumi walker"**_

 _"THAT BASTARD .And here I was thinking he would help me get through this."_

Misaki walked quietly towards her room. She removed her gown and let her hair free.

Misaki took a hot shower before sitting down to do her paperwork. She stretched herself wondering if she would be able concentrate without a certain green eyed monster evading her mind.

…...

Takumi chuckled as he sat down on his bed.

 _'So Misaki Ayuzawa will be my future ?"_

' _Misaki..misak..misa'_

' _Ohh that's cute…"_

He smiled at his achievement. He turned his body to turn off the night lamp when he noticed his cell phone on the table. He smirked.

…...

Misaki closed her pen and stretched herself. She could now finally go to sleep. She walked towards her bed and sat down with a sigh.

*buzz**buzz* the phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

…...

Usui smiled at hearing her voice somehow he missed it.

"Hello?" Misaki asked again on the other line

"Miss me" Usui asked

"YOU!.. Where in the hell did you get my number?"

"didn't I tell you earlier about misa-chan file? It contain all informations about you. Well not all..What is the color of your underwear you are wearing right now?" Usui asked

"You pervert!" She hissed

"Awww come on it's just me" he whined

"'it's just me' I freaking met you an hour ago and you decided me as your own property don't you dare even think that I would forgive you for that. Has it occurred to you that I might have other things to do than going on date with you or talking to you on the middle of night ?"

"What kind of things?"

"Like hanging around with my friends, going on a date or something ...I am a healthy high school student after all"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Why don't you open your file and check?"

"I asked ' do you have a boyfriend, Misaki?'"

She winced as his sweet tone changed into something rough...Something scary

"No...No... Well not per se" she said

"What does that mean?" he inquired

"Well I broke up with him yesterday"

"Why?"

"He cheated on me"

"How long did you go out with him?"

"About a week" she answered

"Did you have a crush on him?"

"No... It was him who asked me out"

"What's his name?"

"JESUS! WILL YOU STOP WITH THIS Q&A" she yelled.

"What is his name?" he repeated again.

"If I say his name will you let me go to bed?"Misaki asked

"No"

"Then I am not saying it"

"Whether you tell me or not I will find out eventually."

"Okay okay I give up" she sighed "Tora..Tora Igarashi"

(*silence)

"Hey...you there? I am sorry…. but I was kind of forced into that relationship you know he is really popular and my friend sakura, when he confessed, thought that he would be perfect for me and that I would be happy so..It's not her fault though that she didn't know how much of an ass he was"

"Hey please talk to me..."

"Hmm..." He said

"Hey I broke up nah?"

 _Why the hell am I explaining all this to him_

 **"Go on a date with me tomorrow"**

.

.

.

"What?"

"On a date with me"

"you are kidding with me"

"Go on a date with me" he repeated again

 _He such pain in the ass_

"Alright alright" she said "Ok that's that. goodnight bye"

"No "Usui stated

"Huh?"

"You are going to talk to me misa.. All night"

 _I should cut the phone._

"Don't even think about it. If you cut the phone I will call again and again until you pick up the phone. If you switch it off I will come over there and talk to you personally"

"You mind reading alien"

She sighed. this is going to be a long night.

…..

Misaki wobbled down stairs

"Good morning Suzuna"

"Good morning "she said "mom, oneechan is up"

….

"What's wrong Misaki you look like you haven't slept at all"

 _That's because I haven't..That freaking bastard didn't let me sleep a wink_

"Onee-chan was up talking to my future brother-in-law all night" suzuna stated

"SUZUNA!"Misaki yelled.

"My…that looks serious Misaki .I guess love did happen before wedding"

"NO!NO! NO! NO!I DON'T LIKE HIM ONE BIT" Misaki shouted as she sat down opposite to her sister

"Ok ok sit down and eat" Minako said

"By the way oniichan what is he like?" suzuna asked

"Well..He is a…

 _What's the colour of underwear you are wearing_?

Perverted..

" _Don't even think about it .if you cut the phone I will call again and again until you. Take up the phone. If you switch it off I will come there and talk to you personally"_

Alien..

" _So that you could throw a 50kg sandbag in midair"_

Stalker…

 _He opened the door and all the glances turned towards him_

From planet pheromone" Misaki said as she filled her mouth with stew so that they won't ask any more questions

….

Misaki sat down on the bench and stared blankly at the clouds.

 _At least the weathers good_

She smiled as she inhaled the warm breeze.

….

Usui stood there without moving an inch. He was too absorbed by the sight before him that he couldn't care less about the attention he was gathering from the people.

He watched as her long eyelids moved against the wind, her cheeks were getting slightly red. Her hair was moving with the wind some of them stubbornly seemed to stay with her and her smile..God..Her smile . her smile made him want to rush to her side and kiss the hell out of her. He forced himself not to.

It's stupid, three days ago he didn't even know that this girl existed and now he wanted her..no.. he wanted to give himself to her. So that she could magically fix up all his wounds. He wondered what it would feel to touch those ruby lips. His emerald eyes went towards her amber one. He saw bags under her eyes victim to his cruel play last night.

Without himself knowing he was smiling too.

He reluctantly walked towards her, A sudden urge came to kiss her but he controlled himself. She was after all going to be his all of her. Her eyes, her lips, her smile all of it.

He leaned his figure towards her and blowed a hot breeze on her neck. She yelped

"You are here" she stated with a hint of annoyance

"mhmmm"

"Let's go then!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER-3

"So where are we going" Misaki asked as she shut her phone down. Her mother kept bugging her asking how their date was. Her mother seemed to be happy enough to invite her 'son-in-law' for dinner, which Misaki declined at ease

"Amusement park" Takumi said non-chalantly. Misaki didn't have much of a reply as she was uncomfortable the people staring at them. Takumi yawned, looked at her, gave her an awkward smile as he also felt uncomfortable at the unwanted attention.

"Why an amusement park?"She asked as she ignored the people around them

"I always wanted to go on one" Takumi said. His entire aura suddenly changed into an extreme happy one .So happy that it was eye blinding. He somehow reassembled a little kid

"So you never went on one? Even when you were a small kid?" She asked as his expression changed into something that was hard to read. She felt guilty at once. Maybe since he was from rich family, his parents must have been busy. Misaki decided to ignore her previous question as he did.

"So which one do you want to go first?" She asked as they reached the entrance of the amusement park. They passed the ticket to the counter and walked inside.

"How about we decide through rock-paper-scissor" He suggested

"Really? rock-paper-scissor?"Misaki asked with an eyebrow raised at him

"Scared?"He asked as he smirked at her.

"Bring it on" She said extending her folded fingers

"Rock-paper-scissor" They said in unison

...

"Yes! I won! Suck on that Mr. Takumi walker" Misaki said as she jumped happily.

"Wow! I lost "His mouth and eyes open due to wonder and happiness

She scratched the back of her head and looked at him questioningly.

"It's my first time" He said as he showed her an honest smile.

"oh.." Misaki said as she felt a mixed feeling of annoyance and sympathy

"You are really weird. This is the first time you went to an amusement park. This is the first time you lost a rock-paper scissor. You really have many first's you haven't tried yet…don't you even think about it " She said the last sentence at him as she saw his lips curve into a smirk

"Think about what, my dear misa?" He asked grinning widely

"Don't feign innocence with me" She continued as she dug through the map "let's see...what do we do first?"

"Ohh! I got it, let's go for roller coaster" She said as she jumped up and down like a child

"Okay " He said. _'How could I refuse when she is happy like that?'_

FEW MINUTES LATER

Misaki and takumi sat down exhausted. They huffed out some breaths

"I haven't had fun like that in years" Misaki said "Now I am beamed up" She turned on her heels towards takumi. Takumi had his lips were curved into a genuine smile. His eyes itself said how much fun he had. Misaki smiled at him in response

"How come you don't have anything else to do today" Misaki asked as takumi gave her a smoothie

"What do you mean?" He asked. Watching her sweet lips taste the smoothie.

"You are a business man .So you must be busy "She said as a-matter-of-fact

"I wanted to spend some time with you, so I skipped it" He said Misaki blushed in response. She turned her head away from him so that he won't see her in embarrassing state.

"Smooth talker" She said. They refreshed themselves with the smoothie and stood up

"I want to go on that now" Takumi said as he pointed at the Ferris wheel

"No" She declined casually. ' _I am not going on that stupid rid with you,of all people'_

"Okay. I will carry you" Takumi said as he cracked his knuckles

"NO! NO!" She said shielding her body with her hands. "Okay okay let's go on that stupid ride"

She eyed him suspiciously. He had a big grin on his face. They entered the Ferris wheel and sat down.

"Buzz…buzz" Her phone vibrated.

"Who is it?"He asked turning his attention to her

"Its mom" She said with an audible sigh. She looked out as the carriage of the Ferris wheel went up and the view started to get diminished.

Takumi smiled to himself feeling satisfied as he saw her enjoying.

"I can't wait for next week" He thought out loud.

"What's next week?" She asked turning her attention to him

"That hurts my feelings misa" He whined _'wait ,she doesn't know yet?'_ _he thought as her expression changed questioningly._

"What? I seriously don't know? "She said shaking her head

"Oh...so I have to say it?"He bit the side of his lips. ' _Why is she, the last one to know?_

"What is happening next week?"Misaki repeated her words but this time more threateningly

"Well ...To put bluntly.. **.We are getting married next week** "he said, half closing his eyes

.

.

.

.

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL? I am getting married... Why am I always the last one to know?" she asked as she clenched her fist and smacked him on his head

"Ow...Ow" he said pouting "it was not my fault. I am the one who always end up telling you things you know."

He rubbed his head with his hand and looked at Misaki. His eyes widened to see his Misaki crying.

"Don't look" she said trying to hide her face from him with her arms.

"Misaki" he said as he sat on his knee, careful enough to not shake the carriage of the Ferris wheel "what's wrong?"

"'What's wrong?" she asked " you want to know 'what's wrong?' . It's my freaking life and I don't get a say in it! … Everyone else decides it and force it on me ... you... mom ... dad... It's not fair ...Mom ... Mom was never like this .she always stayed by my side, respecting decisions that I take...I had a say in everything concerning me..Now..Now..It's all gone...It's not fair...it's just not fair…you are not fair"

She was captured in his arms before she could say anything. She was reluctant at first but eventually gave into his warmth. He held her tightly, so that he could squeeze out her pain. It was his fault..He never considered her feelings...No...He was scared to consider it.

Misaki tried to free herself from his hands but the end result was contrary, he held her even more tightly.

"I am sorry Misaki "she blushed as she felt his hot breath whisper filled with hurt and guilt in her ear.

"It's not your fault" she said trying to calm him down

"Yeah...It kind of is...The truth is I got scared...I got scared of rejection...so scared that I forced myself on you..You may not understand it...But I...I...I want you Misaki...I want you badly...it's stupid, I didn't even know you existed four day ago and now…... Ever since I saw that smile, Misaki, I found a reason...a reason...I just want you love me...I want to spend all my life with you, Misaki "he said as he nuzzled his face on her neck. She shivered as his blonde hairs tickled on her neck

"You are right. I don't understand...but you must take a chance in your life. You are a freaking business man! And you are scared of rejection?"

"It's different" he whispered to her

"What I am trying to say is, you can't force everything on me. You can't keep me in a cage forever. I will someday be bound to get loose .Do you seriously think I would stay silent forever and accept everything...No…No... Let me finish" she said as he began to interrupt her

"Also don't take me for granted because unlike others I am not sacred to walk away...You should understand that at least"

"Misa" he called out her name

"Let me finish, you shouldn't be afraid...you just shouldn't...Also you shouldn't assume others might be thinking too"

Takumi freed her from his embrace and looked at her questioningly

"Even if I do reject you, my parents are going to force me on some knuckle head anyway...so like you said ' I am bound to get married to someone one way or other. So why not marry someone who is interesting' "He smirked at her comment

"When did you get so bold?" he asked with a wide grin

"Shut up! I was always bold" she said turning her head away childishly. She looked at him at the corner of her eyes. Takumi had his face covered with hands so she couldn't see his face clearly..He was blushing like crazy. He obviously couldn't show that to her. His eyes widened when he felt Misaki's soft hand on his own

"Ask me" she said tearing his hands away from his face. He looked at her. She was now looking at her with softened eyes. "Ask me properly" she told him nodding her head. He looked down and sighed. He stood on one knee and asked

"Will you marry me, Misaki Ayuzawa?"

She smirked when he said that. Somehow she felt as if the tables have turned.

"Maybe" she said teasing him

"Misa" he warned her

"Yes...You idiot" she said with a pure smile. The smile he fell in love with.

He captured her lips with his own. He nibbled her lips with his teeth. His lips moved against her, Misaki couldn't help but notice how sweet and tender his lips were. Their lips parted after a few seconds. They both panted. Misaki's amber eyes were still wide.

"I love you Misaki"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER-4

Misaki sat down nervously. The day was a hectic one. She wasn't able to move until now.

'Cute kid' that was her first thought when Honoka, the maid, introduced Aoi Hyoudou , her stylist/fashion designer. A short kid with an ego bigger than him. She indeed admired his loyalty towards his job but it was too exhausting for her. His nagging started from the time she entered the room with a hoodie and denim. He nagged her on and on about how she is not talking care of her skin and hair and all. The makeup artist looked like some kind of old pervert who kept on calling her his jewel or something.

Misaki was scared at first but hung in there. Despite their quarks, they had done quite a work.

Misaki let out a small sigh. Takumi did, go through a lot of trouble to get these people. From what she heard they were pretty famous in their own respective professions.

" _Speaking of that pervert wonder what he was doing. He should be getting ready also"_

Misaki sat down in her seat wondering about the idiot.

.

.

.

" _SHIT! I am getting married in an hour .Why am I not nervous? SHIT!…SHIT! , it's not normal .It's not normal, Right? To, not be nervous. Oh my god I should be nervous. Am I immature too to not understand the situation..But…."_

Misaki scratched her head violently.

" _Shit I ruined my …Aoi is going to kill me…what should I do? Is it this way or that.. Ohh go, I suck at this"_

Misaki was lost in her thoughts, attempting to get her hair back to normal, to realize the door was opening the door and someone was entering the room. She jumped on her feet when someone tapped her sighed in relief to know it was her mother. Minako smiled familiarly at her daughter's reaction. She sat down opposite to Misaki and took a deep breath

"Misaki" she turned toward her attentively

"What is it mom?"She smiled at her mother

"I should have had this talk before." her mother said as Misaki eyed her curiously

"I am pretty sure that you are mad at me for forcing you to this marriage."Minako said

"Yes mom. I am pretty mad" Misaki said honestly

"Misaki, when Sakuya told me about this agreement. I was pretty mad at him, for throwing away his daughter like that" Minako took a deep breath and went on "But after that he told me why he did something like that"

"Why?"Misaki asked

"Well..To protect you Misaki "Minako said. Misaki raised an eyebrow at her mother. She could understand her mother being protective but her father..it's not right

"To protect me from what?"Misaki asked again

"From…from the Igarashi family…is it true that you dated Tora Igarashi?"Minako asked

"I used to mom. But it was just for about one week I...I never loved him or anything. Besides.."

" _Besides..Takumi..WAIT..WHAT?..NO...I should not get that pervert inside my mind. Get out of it now"_ Misaki ordered the imaginary Takumi that popped up..

Minako smiled at her daughter

"I know that...but I couldn't risk it Misaki...I couldn't just risk you...That boy…judging by your personality, you might be the one who broke up with him...He might be holding grudges on you for that Misaki. The Igarashi family has been holding grudges on the Ayuzawa family for a long time and I didn't want you to be part of this so I never told you anything. But I was too late. I am sorry"

Minako stood up and walked over to Misaki to give her a big hug. There was a small hint of tears in her eyes.

"It's alright mom" she said wiping her mother's tears away

They sat in silence for a while. Minako got up, to pour herself a glass of water.

"Misaki" she said in a low voice

"Mm..Mom" Misaki replied, turning towards her

"What have you done to your hair?"

"Oh shit I forgot! I need to do something before Aoi notice it" Misaki said, again trying to do something that will magically turn it back to the way it was before. Minako walked over to her frustrated daughter

"Don't worry Misaki I will help you" her mother said cheerfully

.

.

.

"Wow..."Misaki said looking at the mirror

Minako smiled at reply as Misaki sat down in relief. She looked at the clock it was almost time for the ceremony to start. Minako stood up to leave but stopped at the door.

"Ohh I forgot...Misaki, there is also another reason why I accepted this marriage?"

"What's that?" Misaki asked chewing an apple to get over the nervousness.

"It's because it's 'him' you are getting married to" Minako said as she smiled secretively

"Huh?"She asked as chewed on the apple

"Find it out yourself…Ohh..And" Minako said a with an almost forgotten face

"I got a call before I came in. It was from **them** "Misaki's eyes shot up she jumped from the couch and ran towards her mother

"What did **they** say? My phone was confiscated by Aoi so I couldn't call **them** " Misaki asked eagerly

"Well, **they** said that **they** couldn't come to your wedding" Misaki's face fell at the disappointing news "But.."

"But what" Misaki asked biting her lips

"They said they might be coming after...let's see..After a week or two and is planning to continue their professions in Japan" Minako said as Misaki lips curved into a smile

"WHAT! Oh my god! How come those idiots didn't tell me? I even called them yesterday " Misaki asked. Minako shrugged in reply

"Hey old hag! It's time for you to go" Aoi said opening the door. He glared at her dangerously when he found out that she changed her hairstyle. Misaki looked at the floor finding it more interesting than anything.

"Come on Misaki lets go" her mom said. Misaki sighed and smiled at her

… _._

Misaki stepped out of the car with a bit of difficulty. She tried hard, not to step on her own dress with her heels and fall down. She smiled sarcastically at her father who was waving happily and somewhat creepily. Chiyo, Misaki's cousin and the bride's maid came close to them

"Chiyo. You look beautiful!" Misaki said pointing at Chiyo who was wearing a pink bridesmaid dress with a red flower on the corner of the neck and black heels.

"Me? Oh my god Misaki! You are the one who looks gorgeous. In fact the word gorgeous just doesn't completely say it" Chiyo said getting a bit angry. Misaki just blushed in response

It was true she was looking beautiful. Misaki was wearing an ivory spaghetti strap wedding gown that hugged her skin till her waist. There were many rosily colored flowers till her waist and from the waist onwards, it scattered all around. Her hair was pulled into Dutch braid Messy Bun. Misaki was wearing a silver earring matching her silver bracelet. She was simple yet beautiful.

Chiyo went away after a small chit-chat. Sakuya Ayuzawa kept on grinning for no reason. Misaki reluctantly gave her hands to her father. She took a deep breath and let it out as the door of the church opened.

The people around kept on whispering as she entered the church. She walked down the aisle concentrating on not falling down. She peeked through her veil at takumi. She sweared her heart skipped a beat when she saw Takumi smile.

" _It's probably the weather.. Yes the weather..Yes it is the weather.. I am not attracted to him"_

Takumi was wearing a simple black tux .His blonde hair was neatly combed. His emerald eye somehow seemed to sparkle. She blushed when he caught her staring at him through the veil

She ignored his smirk as her father gave her hand to him. Sakuya Ayuzawa sniffed a small tear and walked away from the altar..

"Do you, Takumi Walker, take Misaki Ayuzawa as your lawful wife and take oath to love each other truly for better, for worse...For richer, for poorer..In sickness and in health till god do you both apart?"

"I do"

"Do you, Misaki Ayuzawa, take Takumi Walker as your lawful husband and take oath to love each other truly for better, for worse. ...for richer, for poorer...In sickness and in health till god do you both apart?"

"I do"

"What God joins together, man must not separate? May the Lord confirm the consent that you have given, and enrich you with his blessings, You may now kiss the bride"

Takumi leaned over his bride and opened the veil

"Are we nervous Mrs. Misaki Takumi Walker" he asked in a low voice at his cute pouting wife

"Let's get this over with" Misaki pulled Takumi by his collar and kissed him full on his lips. He smirked in between the kiss and deepened it as cheers came from the audience

"I told you didn't I, that I would make you my bride" he whispered

"Shut up, pervert" she whispered back

" **Well, let's see how much of a pervert I am tonight"**

….

Misaki paced all around the room

 _Shit I completely forgot about this ….Ohh my god what am I going to do..Oh my god what would I do..Will I lose my virginity to that pervert tonight...HELL NO!..What should I do..Someone help me….someone who helps me..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ahh! I got it."_

Misaki walked towards the table where she kept her phone. She dialed a number and pressed call.

"Hello?" a male voice replied

…

Takumi walked towards his room, tiredly. It was tough dealing with plutocrats and let alone their arrogant wife's .Takumi had to say, he found it amazing how Misaki dealt with the wife's and the daughters of these people. Even he at times gets annoyed of them and might want to punch them in their face.

Takumi became scared that Misaki might blow up and cause a ruckus ,when the wife of the CEO of Kanakawa group, Aoymi Kanakawa , asked if Misaki was a virgin or not. Misaki surprised him by smiling and replying 'yes I am'..Who was he kidding, she indeed was from a noble family with high standards, he mustn't underestimate her just like that .

Takumi opened the door smiling at himself.

He stopped in front of the door at finding Misaki, in the middle of the room, with a duct tape in her hand

"Now who is the pervert?" he asked snickering at her

"WAH! NO...NO …THAT'S NOT WHAT THIS IS FOR!"

"I never said what it was for. Now did I Misaki Takumi Walker?" ( **Author : he just loves saying it! :x )**

Misaki ignored him and taped, the king sized bed in half.

"The left one is your side and the right is mine. I won't invade your side so you shouldn't invade mine" she said in one blow

"Why?"Takumi asked kind of angrily

"Because there apparently is no couch or futon which I could sleep on "she replied

"Did it ever occur to you that it was by plan that there is no couch or futon to sleep on" he fired back

Misaki glared at him. Takumi sighed exhaustedly and sat down on his side of the bed .Misaki smiled in victory. Takumi noticed this and placed his palm on her side of the bed

"HEY! I saw that" Misaki said feeling annoyed.

"Oh! Really?you did. Didn't you?" he replied rolling over to the middle of the bed to spread his body, invading both sides. He extended his arms towards her as if asking her to join him. She glared at him and sat on one side of the bed disappointed. His teasing smile changed when he saw her face a bit sad.

"Okay I will allow this as a wedding gift for you" he said smiling at her as she beamed up

"Really? Thank you! I really appreciate it" She said smiling at him happily like a child

"Although .I am not much sure whether or not I will be an innocent boy all night. What if my wild sides take over "He asked innocently

"Don't worry; I will kick you where your sun doesn't shine "Misaki said in an as-a-matter-of-fact-tone

"Ohh! That's mean shouldn't say something like that .you do know that we both need my sun in the future" He replied smirking at her.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"Misaki yelled. Takumi smirked and walked towards the bathroom avoiding the 'flying ' books and table lamps

"Okay I am going to take a bath" he said. He stopped in front of the bathroom door "To be frank I am glad that you didn't call someone and take advice or crap like that". Takumi said before walking inside the bathroom to take a shower

Misaki smiled awkwardly at his statement.

 **FLASH BACK**

" _Hello?" a male voice said_

" _Hey it's me" Misaki replied_

" _Ohh..What sup?" he asked_

" _What are you doing now?" Misaki asked with an awkward tone_

" _What am I doing? I am talking to you" (_ _ **author: classic!)**_

" _I know that. What, where you doing before I called you?" she said getting annoyed all of a sudden_

" _I was sleeping. Come to the point, Misaki"_

" _Umm..I kind of have to ask an opinion about something from you. You don't mind it. Right?" she said feeling defeated in some sense_

" _Yes I do mind it" the voice sarcastically_

" _Oh! Come on. When was the last time I asked your opinion about something?" Misaki whined_

" _Yesterday. You asked my opinion about your wedding dress" he said in an as-a-matter-of- fact -tone_

" _Ohh ya .I did. Didn't ?I ….that's annoying..Well come to think of it, why didn't you call me even once today?"_

" _Mm…I thought since it was wedding and all.. you know ,you might be busy" he said in a sleepy tone_

"… _."_

" _WAIT! Isn't it you wedding night like, now? What are you doing calling me" he asked somewhat annoyed_

" _Yeeeesss and that's what I was asking your opinion about..You know...I don't want to do …umm…'that'...So I have to escape somehow from this…help me"_

" _How? "_

" _Give me some advice" Misaki pleaded_

" _How did you come into the conclusion, that I might be the best person to call for help?"_

" _Come on..Pleeeeeasse. i pretty sure you could give a good advice" she whined again_

" _I don't know. ..Jump out of the window and run for it?"_

" _HEY! IT'S NOT FUNNY." Misaki hissed_

" _It kind of is..." the voice chuckled on the other end_

" _Come on...what should I do?" she asked again_

" _Why are you asking me? Ask the other idiots; I am pretty sure that_ _ **(beep)**_ _is more experienced than me at these kinds of things."_

" _Guess why I didn't call him" she asked him_

".

.

.

 _Okay I get it..Why don't you just talk to your husband about it?"_

" _Won't work. he is a huge pervert" she said non-chalantly_

" _Just talk to him, Misaki. There is no way you can know what the other person is thinking"_

" _Any other advice?"she asked tapping on the floor getting a bit bored_

" _Don't get pregnant tonight, alright"_

"YOU _!" she hissed_

" _Have fun .bye"_

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"I guess you are right. You could never guess what that guy is thinking" Misaki thought smiling a bit. The door of the bathroom opened revealing the pervert.

"Umm..Hey!" she called him to get his turned toward her, frowning." well I want to say th-"

"Wait "he said interrupting her "now that I think about it you never called me by name or anything" He said feeling a bit down

"I…I….ohhh you are right. But that's because I can't calling you, Mr. Walker because then it will become a confusion between your brother and your father and your grandfather"

"Not because I am your husband but because it might cause confusion" He eyed her.

"Yes" She nodded without any hesitation

"How about calling me 'Takumi' ?" he suggested

"It's too close and…. yucky"

Takumi placed a hand on his chest pretending to be hurt

"Well, Takumi Walker is kind of...odd.. Something is wrong" She said placing her head on the bed, looking above at the ceiling

"Actually it's Usui Takumi Walker"

"Huh?"She asked jumping out "Usui?"

"Ya 'Usui' .it is actually given to me by my foster parents" Takumi said somewhat distantively

"Ohh! Then it's solved.I will call you Usui from now on" She chirped

"No.. noo.. That's not what I meant.. You should a call me tak-.. Ahh never mind…Ohh what was it that you wanted to say earlier"

"I don't know. I guess I forgot" Misaki said shrugging at him

Misaki lay down on the bed relaxing her shoulder.

"You do remember the rules .right?" She eyed him suspiciously

"Yes ,my dear" He said as he laid down on his side. Takumi was about to say something but stopped himself, finding Misaki asleep. Takumi smiled at his cute wife and placed a small kiss on her forehead as she stirred in her sleep. He chuckled at hearing her snoring in a cute voice

"Good night Misaki Takumi Walker" ( **author: I Told you so .)**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER-5

"Shh…" The frying pan screamed as Takumi placed a shrimp on the pan.

It was second week after their wedding and one of the most important things he found out about his wife is that, no matter how much one persuades she is reluctant about cooking.

Since he found it cute, Takumi took the cooking job.

And that was what he was doing today. Even though, today, the quantity of food he have to make is larger...

Why? You ask?

Well, It's because Misaki's friend/cousin is coming over and his cute wife pleaded him to make dinner for them .Yes his wife, Misaki Takumi Walker, a women with a pride as big as a whale, pleaded him. And since she pleaded so adorably he had no choice but to accept it.

Another thing he found out about Misaki after their marriage was that she is really close to this friend/cousin of hers. Almost everything that happens to her, in her life, is reported to this person.

Takumi would be lying if he said that he wasn't jealous of this. And the fact that hurt him the most is that, to know about her daily events he has to eavesdrop her phone call with this person..If he ask to her politely she would reply 'nothing much' and yet he sees her talk about this "nothing much", for hours on the phone.

It's true that newlywed wife, especially arranged one, takes time to get to comfortable around her husband. But she knows him for 5 weeks..And it doesn't take time for these 5 weeks to become half a year.

"Is it done?" Takumi was shook away from his thoughts when he heard his beautiful wife's voice.

"Almost." he said smiling at Misaki.

"Okay! I will set up the table." Misaki chirped

' _Ding..Dong'_

They both turned toward the door, as the bell rung.

"Misaki, you set up the table while I open the door" Takumi said as he walked toward the door.

After all he won't let go of the window of opportunity of seeing Misaki's friend first. That girl really needs to give them some space.

Takumi slowly turned the doorknob and…...

"YAAA!" an orange haired guy shouted.

"Please tell me you are a tomboy girl" Takumi said blankly

"What?" the guy asked Takumi with a raised eyebrow.

"Is it Misaki?" Takumi heard another guy's voice who was probably climbing the stairs, because the voice was distant

"No, some crazy dude" the orange haired lad replied.

"Ohh, you must be Misaki's friend. I am her husband" Takumi said with a vein popped on his temple.

"Ohh, ya..Misaki's husband..Yeah.. Tanaka. Right?" the lad asked

"Takumi" he retorted back

"Yeah..Yeah.. Takumi.. My name is Kei, Misaki's friend, Sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding"

"Kei. I told you, There is a chance that it might be husband who open the door" another lad with a black hair and blue eyes came. "Ohh.. Hello, Takumi.. You might not know me, I am Hikari" the lad said with an extended hand

Takumi extended his hands and shook it with Hikari.

"How come you know this guy and I don't?" Kei asked Hikari who shrugged his shoulder.

"KEI ! HIKARI !"

The three turned their head as they heard Misaki shout, she placed the plates on the table, took off her apron and ran to hug those two.

Yes, you heard it right to **hug** them. What a pleasentful sight that was for Takumi, to see his wife's hands wrapped around two, not unattractive, guys who gladly hugged back.

"Well." Takumi said breaking the mood "it is nice to know that the friends, you were talking about , were two guys."

Takumi was emitting a bad aura but the three seem to be unaware of it.

"Three" Misaki said.

"What?" Takumi asked.

"Three guys."Misaki replied..Takumi raised a eyebrow at her confusingly as

.

.

"KEI! HIKARI! THAT WAS NOT COOL MAN..LEAVING ME LIKE THAT." another guy with a brown hair came rushing through the door, yelling at Kei and Hikari.

"Ohh Misakiiiiiii." the guy chirped as he came running towards her and gave her a teddy bear hug.

"What happened, Yui. Why were you yelling?" she asked the guy, whose name apparently is Yui, breaking the hug.

"Well, you see.. These two meanies, locked me in the car and ran for it" Yui said moaning like a child pointing at Hikari and Kei "And..And.. Thank god, Hikari forgot to take the key from the car. Otherwise I might still be in the car right now!"

"Shit! I forgot the keys!" Hikari said placing his palm over his head.

"I told you to take the keys, man" Kei replied

"Yeah yeah... I know. I know" Hikari said

Misaki patted Yui's head as he cried on her shoulder. She glared at the other two and shook her head in disappointment.

"We should start eating before the food gets cold" Takumi remarked trying to fit in.

"Who is this?" Yui asked Misaki pointing at Takumi, who showed a very unpleased smile at Yui's question.

"Misaki's husband." Kei replied non-chalantly

"MISAKI IS MARRIED?" Yui yelled

...

"So how long so do you all know each other for" Takumi asked as he gestured them to sit down.

"5?" Kei asked Misaki who was pouring water for them

"Isn't it 6?" Misaki asked back

"No it's definitely 5" Hikari said as he sat down.

"You know each other for 5 years?" Takumi asked astonished. All of them were seated now and started to eat dinner.

"No…We know each other since we were 5."

Another silence overlapped as they silently started to eat

"I hate you guys" Yui said breaking the awkward tension

"It's your fault for not finding it out." Kei replied.

"Stop being mean to him guys" Misaki said swallowing the soup.

"Okay..All right..Let's be mean to Misaki" Kei suggested

"I am in" Yui said

"HEY! You are supposed to take my side" Misaki shouted at Yui.

"Why?" Yui asked innocently as Misaki glared at his question.

"That's my boy." Hikari said patting Yui's head as he earned another glare from Misaki

"Since you are a newly wedded wife lets uncrack some of her embarrassing stories to her husband"

" Oh! Oh ! That's fun" Yui remarked

"I'm all ears" Takumi, who has been silent until then said.

"Hey! Don't join them" Misaki yelled at Takumi

"Okay, it's not an embarrassing story but let me start by telling you how we met Misaki"

"Are you all ignoring me?" Misaki asked

"As I told you before we were about 5 years old when Misaki was first introduced to at that time Misaki was 3 years old"

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Hikari's POV**

" _Hikari, meet, Misaki, your new cousin" aunt Minako said as she placed a raven haired, confused baby on the floor_

 _I peeked at the child through the corner of my eyes. The child surprisingly noticed this and let out a huge smile showing her newly found tooth._

" _Soo cute" I replied ignoring the hint of blush on my face. The baby toddled next to me with her small hands. I gave her the piece of building block that I was holding. Misaki examined it with her huge amber eyes, blinked for a while looking at it and gave it back to me with an extremely cute smile._

" _SO DAMN CUTE!" I kind of yelled it too loud that Yui who was apparently looking for some ball noticed it and ran next to me since he thought I was being kidnapped._

" _What's that?" Yui asked pointing at Misaki as he took the ball he was looking for, under the table._

" _It's our new cousin, aunt Minako's child" I explained as Yui say down next to us examining the newly found specie_

 _Misaki moved from my arms to the ball in Yui's hand. The baby looked at Yui as if asking for permission and then started to examine it on her own. She was too cute that Yui sat down with me and started playing with misaki_

 _We were too busy playing with Misaki that we kind of forgot about Kei, who was waiting for Yui to come back with the ball._

" _What are you doing here Yui? I was looking all over for you." Kei asked between the gasps as he was running all around looking for Yui, who apparently was relaxingly playing with Misaki._

" _Kei, look our new cousin" I introduced._

" _Give me the ball" Kei said as he snatched it from Misaki. Me and Yui turned our eyes from Kei to Misaki whose eyes were filled with tears and finally started to cry._

" _Misaki don't cry" me and Yui said in unison, Even though with our efforts the toddler seem to not stop crying._

" _Leave it at that Yui. Let's go. Hikari ,you could join us too if you want" Kei said as if he was not bothered by it even though he was looking guilty for the crime , making Misaki cry , he did._

" _Yui, do you remember those TV show we saw the other day, the one in which a man was buried alive and you asked, why would someone do something like that?" I mumbled_

" _Yeah, I remember"_

" _I could totally understand why someone would do that"_

" _Me too"_ _he said as we turned toward Kei emitting a really evil aura._

" _You, guys, are going to kill me?_

" _Is that even a question?" Hikari replied as he picked up a plastic tennis racket._

" _Alright I will give it back" Kei said as he threw the ball near the crying toddler._

 _Misaki stopped crying at sight of the ball and started to smile again as she played with it. We relaxed at the sight of her playing and sat next to her .Everything came back to normal .well.. Normal except the part that Kei was crouching up in the corner._

 _After a while Misaki picked up the ball and used her baby legs to toddle next to the corner where Kei was. And before we knew it, she was giving him the ball. Kei reluctantly accepted it and then tossed it to back to Misaki, who tossed it back to him.. And after a while they were playing alright '_ _without us'_ _._

" _Mind if we join?" Yui asked Kei who blushed at the fact that he was enjoying playing with Misaki._

" _Yeah! i want to play with her too..she is three years old right? So she is able to say Hikari. Hi-ka-ri" I said butting in between Kei and Misaki_

" _Hikkariiiiii" Misaki chirped_

" _ohhhh~" we awed_

" _How about Yui" Yui suggested " Yu-I"_

" _Yuiiiiiiiiii" Misaki chirped again_

" _The kids pretty smart except the part where she add 'iiiiiiiii'"_

" _How about Kei?" Kei asked shyly as we smirked at him. Misaki turned her head slightly as if she was unsure what to do_

" _ke-I". Kei repeated Misaki blinked dozen times in response_

" _Misaki say Kei, ke-I" yui said_

" _iiiiiiiiii" she said with an adorable smile_

" _yes you got it 'iiiiii'" I said " let's call him 'iiiiiiii' from now"_

" _Hey! She can call it but you can't"_

" _Why not"_

 _Kei sticked out a tongue in response._

 **Flashback end**

"That's it?" Takumi asked.

"Yep and I think that's around the time when we realized the biggest tragedy of our life" Hikari said placing a hand on his mouth with a painful expression.

"Yes, I still remember the time when aunt Minako said it to us"

"What's that?" Takumi asked again.

"It was that Misaki..…" Kei started to say but paused in the middle to drink some water

"Don't do it if you can't" Yui said pouring some more water to Kei.

"It's alright I will do it…" Kei began again" we found out that Misaki…. Our cute little Misaki…. Was a girl."

.

.

.

.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR NOT FINDING IT OUT SOONER" Misaki shouted

"Nothing painful as that ever came… oh my god what a horror that was"

"NOT YOU TOOO! YOU IDIOTS"

"But we survived it that's what matters the most" Hikari said gesturing for more water.

Misaki glared at them in silence.

"Ohh so it was because of you all that Misaki is a tomboy" Takumi asked curiously

"I am not a tomboy"

"Yeah we couldn't just grasp the fact that Misaki was a girl so we took her everywhere we go. And made her play soccer and other stuff with us"

"Since Misaki was the smallest by age and by height, we played pranks with her all the time" Kei said laughing at remembering

"Don't. Please" Misaki said placing her hands on her face to cover it.

"This one time, we convinced Misaki that if you eat a seed of watermelon, a watermelon will grow inside you..And we also told her that most of the pregnant women we saw actually had watermelon inside them instead of baby.." Kei remarked as Misaki dug herself in her hands

"And one day she actually ate a seed of the melon and she became so scared of having a 'watermelon baby' that she ran across the hall crying.. We got into trouble after that but up until then it was pretty damn funny"

"You actually did that?" Takumi asked smirking.

"Of course they did. They also showed me a button in the laptop and told me that if I press that button, the laptop will explode and surprisingly that button turned out to be the restart button"

….. **THE END..**

 **authors note**

Sorry for late update and short story... had exams so you know the rest...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER-6

"I'm home" takumi yelled as he entered his wife. He looked around for his adorable wife and found her sitting on the couch, watching TV. Misaki turned around and waved at him lazily. Her exams had finished and Misaki took long days to rest to compensate for it.

Takumi found it amusing how hardworking his wife was. Though, at times he became worried when she pulled an all-nighter. During the exams Takumi would walk back and forth watching his wife study, it all stopped until she shut the door in his face. Takumi often suggested that he would help her with her studies but her ego refused him to help any further.

"So what's your plan ,misa?" he asked as he sat down next to her. He snatched a cola from her hand. Misaki pouted at his action and murmured 'thief'.

" I don't know. I have 2 months free. And I have practically nothing to do. Hikari, Kei and Yui are busy with work. So those guys bailed on me. Bastards!" Misaki said as she snatched back her cola before he could take a sip. She stuck her tongue out at takumi and smiled in victory.

"Mm. You are free for 2 months. Huh?" takumi said to himself staring at the wall. Misaki looked at him on the corner of her eyes. She knew something bad was coming because there was a certain spark on his eyes.

"Then let -" takumi started with a huge grin on his face. Misaki stood up swiftly and raced to their room as fast as she could. Unfortunately, for her, she forgot to lock the door behind. Takumi opened the door softly, to find his wife with a table lamp and a pillow to attack him. He chuckled at her posture and walked towards her.

"Don't you dare come close or I will throw this at you." She warned him. Takumi ran towards her and swiftly caught her hand before she could throw the table lamp at him. He pushed her on to the bed as his adorable wife struggled in his arms

"You know, this is kind of a turn-on" he whispered hotly in her ears.

"GAH! Get away from me you perverted- alien-stalker" Misaki said as she pushed him away to run towards the living room. Takumi foresaw her actions and grabbed her hands before she could run away. They both fell on their bed again.

"That's a cute nickname you got there" said as he blowed a hot breath on her neck. Misaki blushed red and elbowed him on his stomach. Takumi moaned in pain and allowed Misaki to be free from his hands. Misaki stood up and peeked at Takumi who was chuckling at her actions

" _Damn what a masochist!"_

"But enough with the playing around we have to eat. So let me make something for dinner or will my adorable wife give it a try, today?" He asked as he stood up. Misaki stuck her tongue out at him.

"I am going to take a shower" Misaki said.

"Alright" takumi walked toward the kitchen wondering what to cook.

"Want to join?" Misaki asked, leaning at the door of the bath room.

Takumi swiftly turned his head around at her. Unknown to him, he was blushing like a tomato.

"You wish. You pervert. Now we are two-for -two "Misaki said as she closed the door.

"God! Its becoming tougher and tougher to tame her" takumi said scratching his head.

…

"So what are we having ,Usui" Misaki asked. Takumi was cutting up vegetables and Misaki was busy with eating the cut off vegetables for their dinner.

"Don't eat that, misa. And call me takumi." takumi whined.

"Yes. Usui" Misaki said as takumi pouted at her comment.

"For you information, this isBoeufbourguignon" takumi proudly presented it before her. Misaki awed at it.

"Ohh fancy-fancy stuff..Can't you make something normal?"

"Yes I could" Takumi said with a smirk.

"Oh! Now you are just being arrogant" Misaki shouted at him.

"I am not denying it" takumi said with a smirk "come on let's eat"

…..

 **Misaki's POV**

I squirmed in my sleep, feeling uncomfortable. Takumi and I went to sleep after long hours of teasing and yelling. I turned my body around to make things comfortable, somehow my bed felt oddly shaped. I hugged my pillow tightly. The pillow, somehow, felt rough at the same time soft. There was a wonderful aroma coming from my bed which was odd. I reluctantly opened my eyes.

"Good morning, misa" Takumi said staring down at me.

I screamed with all my might when realization struck me, Takumi was my bed and his arms were my pillow. I was sure that I was blushing red even without looking at a mirror. Takumi immediately placed his palm on my mouth to shut me up.

" .. Misa we don't want others to misunderstand would we?" he asked with an annoying smirk.

I raised an eyebrow at him when he said 'others'. I jumped up from his lap and looked around. I was about to scream again when Takumi's palms came to shut me again. He once again pulled me back to his lap. I resisted with all my might but he didn't let me go.

"I know..I know..this is a surprise but Shh.." he whispered hotly into my ears.

Of course I am surprised. I slept yesterday on my comfy bed and woke up, today, on A PRIVATE JET! IN MY PAJAMAS!

I pushed his hands away and sat down opposite to him.

"You creepy bastard, you kidnapped your own wife during her sleep, freak" I cursed him. Takumi simply smiled at me.

I can't let my guard down even during sleep

"So where are we going" I asked as I stretched my arms.

"An island, I bought recently" Takumi said proudly

" _An island, I bought recently"_ I mimicked his words. Takumi raised an eyebrow at me. It was pretty clear that he was annoyed by it. I stared out through the small window at the endless sky.

A hostess walked toward us wearing an extremely tight red dress and matching red lipstick

' _How is she able to walk in that?'_

The hostess glared at me from afar and smiled at me when she was within Takumi's eyes.

"Do you want anything to drink?" she asked batting her fake eyelashes at Takumi, who was staring at me for unknown reason.

' _Why do women go this far for a pervert like him?"_

"Tea for me and for Misaki… let me guess milk" he asked teasingly. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I want to brush my teeth first"

"Alright the washroom is that way, ma'am" she said eagerly pointing towards a room on left. After all with me gone she could have Takumi all to herself.

I snickered at my thoughts and walked towards the washroom.

….

 **NORMAL POV**

Takumi and Misaki arrived finally arrived on the island. Misaki glanced back and forth at Takumi who had a secretive smile on his face.

"So where are we staying at?" she asked as a chauffeur opened the door for her. Takumi sat down next to her and pointed at the top of a hill through his window. Misaki leaned towards his window to look at the place. Takumi flickered her head with his fingers

"Ow! That hurts" Misaki moaned leaning back to her seat.

"It's a surprise, so be a good girl and wait until we arrive there" Misaki pouted at his words.

Takumi squirmed in his seat. Misaki eyed him with a what-the-hell-are-you-doing look. He stretched his arms and finally placed his head on her lap

" _So that's what he was doing"_

Misaki wanted to yell at him and push him away but he had slept the moment he placed his head on her lap.

" _It must be really hard controlling an entire company"_

Misaki gently stroked his blonde hair.

" _Even a pervert like him can show a childish expression like "_

…

Takumi opened his eyes slowly, as he heard the door of the car creak open. He sat up from his wife's lap. Misaki turned towards him with a terrified expression.

"Please don't tell me that we are going to stay here..Please" Misaki said as she shook Takumi.

Takumi smirked at her as response. He walked out of the car and stretched himself. The husband stretched out on his hand towards his wife, Misaki immediately slapped it away. She was still angry at him.

Misaki stared at the mansion with horror. The mansion was like a haunted house that came out of some TV show. Everything about the house was dark and grey. Cold breezes that would sent shiver down ones spine blew, for no good reason. Takumi wrapped a coat of his around Misaki. A butler with a horrifying face came out of the door and bowed at them.

" _Oh! Great just what I needed a haunted house clichéd butler"_

Misaki nodded at him.

"It's scarier on the inside than on the outside…Oh for god sake! Why do one need a thousand year old chandelier"

Takumi shrugged at her in response

"More importantly why do we have to stay at this creepy house" Misaki asked "and don't you dare shrug at me"

"I thought it might be a bit of adventure for both of us" he answered simply.

"Adventure? is making me pee on my pants an adventure to you"

"Well I wouldn't use those words"

"Oh! Shut up!" Misaki yelled at him. "Now where is our room?"

"I thought you said shut up"

"A comedian, aren't we" she said sarcastically.

Takumi smirked at her and picked up his bag and walked upstairs leading her on.

…

"I get a room of my own. Awesome!" Misaki said jumping up and down. Takumi stood there sulking at her actions.

"Goodbye Mr. Walker" she chirped as she closed the doors. Takumi sighed at her actions and walked towards his room.

..

"You know I am actually proud of you, sleeping on your own" Takumi said as placed two plates on their gigantic dining table.

"Why?" Misaki eyed him.

"You do know that this was the place in which Elizabeth Bethory used to be chained in."

"Is she that the woman who used to kill young women in order to stay young" Misaki asked reluctantly, wishing she was wrong. She felt her entire self freeze up when Takumi nodded.

"I thought she was chained up in her castle not some island"

"Most people believe that. But the truth is she was actually chained up in this very own island in this very own mansion"

Misaki looked at her husband in terror.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BUY A CREEPY MANSION WHICH USED TO CHAIN UP A CREEPY WOMEN?!" Misaki said as she slammed her fists on the table.

Takumi stared at her bewildered.

"Fascinating!" he exclaimed. Misaki glared at him.

"Anyway, its fine misa. A women like you, who is able to throw a 50kg sandbag, will throw away a ghost just fine" he said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone " and besides, you don't have to worry much your prince charming is right next door"

Misaki stuck her tongue out in disgust at Takumi's charming smile.

….

Misaki sat up on her bed

" _That damn bastard and his weird stories"_

Misaki flinched when she felt a water droplet on her shoulder. She looked all around swiftly.

" _Maybe I could watch some TV"_

Misaki walked toward the TV in her room. It was raining outside so cold breezes were blowing throw the walls somehow. Her thin and frail night gown wasn't helping things either.

" _Thank god Takumi is not here"_

Misaki turned on the tv, ignoring her shivering body. A screaming women came on screen once as soon as she pressed the buttons. Misaki instantly pressed off button and ran towards her bed to cover herself with blankets

" _I shouldn't be scared, Elizabeth Bethory have no grudge_

 _._

 _._

 _Though I did call her 'creepy women'… oh my god! What's wrong with you Misaki? You stupid idiot"_

Misaki forced herself to close her eyes, ignoring her thoughts.

Bam! Bam!

Misaki immediately sat up from her bed to find her windows wide open. The windows were colliding with the window sill, making this bam sound

" _I didn't open those windows"_

.

.

.

.

" **TAKUMI!"** She yelled as she ran towards his room.

….

" _Damn it, where the hell is that idiots room"_ Misaki thought as she walked on the endless hallway of the mansion. She stopped when she saw the butler close the door if a room. He was carrying a candle in his hands which illuminated his creepy face.

"Umm.. Excuse me Mr., but can you tell me where my husband's room is?" the butler glared at her as if somehow she had offended him. He pointed at a room far on right side of the hallway. Misaki bowed at him and murmured 'thank you'

Misaki closed the door of Takumi's room and sneaked in on bed.

"What the-"he said as she pushed him a bit to get space in the bed.

"Oh it's just you misa" he murmured giving her one of his pillows.

"Who else do you think it is? Elizabeth Bethory?"

"Well you could never say. Since I am this hot" he replied with an annoying smirk. Misaki smiled at him and shook her head in defeat.

"Go to sleep, idiot" she whispered stretched herself to sleep. Takumi sighed and turned his body opposite to hers..

.

.

.

"Takumi! What's that sound" Misaki asked immediately jumping up

"What sound?" he asked lazily.

"That sound!" Misaki said as she shook her husband to wake up.

"Misaki go to sleep, for god's sake" he said exhaustedly.

"You are right it's probably that butler" Misaki said as if to reassure herself.

"What butler?" takumi asked raising himself up.

"You know, that creepy one"

"Misaki we don't have any butler or maid here. It's just us"

Misaki sat there staring at takumi. And instantly without saying a word she threw herself at him and hugged him.

"Didn't let go until I wake up" she whispered in his ears. Takumi whispered ' okay' back at her and hugged her tightly.

" _So easy to fool"_

He chuckled


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER-7**

"Chiyo! This is a very bad idea. Listen to me, Arrange marriage sucks.

 _ ***stab!**_

I really don't think you should do this. You can't trust your husband even during sleep; He might kidnap you, take you to a creepy mansion and lie to you about the very existence of a butler

 _ ***STAB!**_

There is absolutely nothing good about arranged marriage"

 _ ******_ _ **STAB!**_

"I am guessing takumi is nearby you .Huh?" Chiyo asked over the phone.

Misaki peeked over from her shoulders towards her husband who was lying on the floor.

"But my point is that you shouldn't make your life miserable by getting into marriage business like me"

"Oh! stop it with the third world crap. You have a wonderful husband who loves you a lot"

"Maybe" Misaki said as she turned over towards takumi, who was sulkily crouching up at the end of the couch with a gloomy aura around him.

"But, Chiyo, it not like what happened to me will happen to you" Takumi raised his head up at Misaki's words. Misaki ignored her husband who had a wagging tail behind him.

' _Damn his alien senses'_

"Anyway, back to my point this is a very stupid idea"

"Misaki, I am sure he is a great guy like Takumi. He is gentle, kind, polite. He is my Prince charming"

Misaki stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Misaki, mom's calling me. Talk to you later. Bye"

"chi-"

Misaki sighed as she shut her phone down.

"Misa-Chan is cruel" takumi said from her behind.

"What? Did you say something Mr. Walker?" Misaki asked politely. Takumi narrowed his eyes at his wife's actions.

"Stop that" he threatened.

"Stop what Mr. Walker? I don't understand what you are talking about?"

Takumi's eye brow's narrowed even more. It wasn't a joke to him anymore. Misaki wanted to stop but her stupid pride wasn't helping at all.

"If that's how it is then…" Misaki watched his back as he entered the kitchen. He came back with a ladle on his hand.

"Here" he said as he placed the ladle on her hands.

"Now if you don't mind. I have to do some fundraising for the company so I will be going to my room. If you want to eat something then cook it yourself" he said in a sharp voice as he walked towards his room.

"USUI!" she called out.

Takumi turned around towards her. There was a smirk evident on his face.

"Yes?"

"I can't cook"

"Everyone can cook."

"Clearly you haven't seen me in kitchen"

"Ok then if you say 'I am sorry my dear handsome husband for saying cruel things like that'. I will forgive you and cook you a delicious dinner" takumi said.

" **I WOULD RATHER DIE FROM MALNUTRITION THAN SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT, YOU PERVERTED-ALIEN-STALKER"**

"Ok. Good luck then." Takumi said as he walked towards his room.

…..

" _I can't believe I have to do this… "_

He tapped on his phone.

"Hey, Hikari, it's me Misaki's husband.. Umm.. I kind of need to ask you a question regarding Misaki"

"Sure, man, what is it?" the male voice said on the other side

"Why is Misaki so reluctant about cooking?" takumi asked. He had to admit that this guy knows Misaki more than anyone

"WAIT! What are talking about? Misaki? Cooking? PLEASE DON'T TELL ME SHE IS IN THE KITCHEN"

"Actually she is" Takumi said raising his eyebrow at the mad person on the phone

" **GOOD GOLLY WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? GET HER OUT OF THERE BEFORE SOMETHING EXPLODES!"**

"What are y-"

" **NOW!GO!"**

Takumi ran down stairs with all his might. For the first time in his life Takumi Usui Walker was acting on someone's command…screw that if it weren't for Misaki he would not be doing this…

"MISAKI!" he shouted as he reached the down floor. He looked around for Misaki like a mad man

"What?" Misaki asked chewing a piece of apple. She raised an eyebrow at her husband reaction. Takumi looked at her swiftly as he heard her voice and then fell on the floor in defeat.

"Usui, what's wrong?" Misaki asked as she leaned down near her husband.

"Lets not do that again" he mumbled softly as he placed the back of his palm on his eyes.

"Do what? What's wrong with you, you crazy bastard?" Misaki stood up and started walking away from him

"Misaki , what's wrong with your cooking" he asked as Misaki stopped on her track

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?HOW DID YOU KNOW I AM BAD AT COOKING?" Misaki shouted

" Ahh.. so you are bad at cooking"

"I..GRHH…"

"So who told you?"she asked softly

"I figured most part of it by myself"

"And the other part?"

"A little birdie told me"

Misaki eyed him curiously. Takumi simple smiled at her.

"HIKARI! That damn rat bastard I should have known" she cursed under her breath.

"what?" she asked "why are you looking at me like that?"

"you guys know each other too much" he replied as he stood up.

"yeah. Whats wrong with that?"

"it's annoying" he stated

"what do you mean by that?"

Takumi stared at her for a while and then sighed and walked towards the kitchen.

"I am making curry today." He said

Misaki stared at the back of her husband.

' _He seems like he is angry'_

… _.._

"I am bored!"

Misaki yelled so as to reach her husband's ears who was busy washing dishes

"Is there anything to do in this island?"

"Well tomorrow I am planning to take you to the beach. Sorry but can't do anything about today. I have tones of work to do today"

"Then I will go to the beach alone"

"No .you will not!"

Misaki glared at him

"You are so boring .I wish Hikari Kei or Yui was here"

"I am sorry for being a boring husband"

Misaki turned sharply towards Takumi with her eyes widened

"what do you me-" Takumi closed the door before she could complete her question"

….

" _She closed her eyes in hesitation. She wanted to run away and escape from the reality but no. she shouldn't, it's not just her who is involved in this. What was she going to do? He will hate her. Her husband will loathe her. But it was not her fault that she couldn't fall in love with him. She fell in love with someone else. And is now carrying the baby of that man. She opened her eyes. She made her decision. She is going to leave him. She is going to leave her husband. He was not worth it. Husbands never are worth loving for. She was going to leave him, she was going to leave her husband once in for al-"_

"Hey! What did you do that for? Why did you turn the TV off" Misaki asked turning towards her husband . Takumi raised an eyebrow at his wife for her question.

"No. The question should be why didn't you turn it off?" he said leaning towards her.

"Why are acting like an insecure teenager"Misaki asked teasingly

"Because I am insecure!" Takumi replied sharply

Misaki raised an eyebrow

"Why are you getting so serious?"

"Forget it" he said as he walked away from her.

"No. I want to know ,Usui, you have been acting quite strange recently"

"Thank you for noticing that! Now I can be happy that my wife at least noticed that I am insecure!" he exclaimed sarcastically

"What do you mean by that?" Misaki asked. There was something wrong with him. He is not the type that gets insecure over some kind of crappy tv shows.

"Let's stop this conversation, Misaki"

"No! I want to know why you are acting like this"

" **BECAUSE I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT YOU. EVERY SINGLE FREE TIME YOU GET, YOU SPEND IT WITH YOUR FRIENDS**. **ITS LIKE YOU ARE NOT EVEN SLIGHTLY INTERESTED IN KNOWING ANYTHING ABOUT ME..YOU ARE MY WIFE FOR GODS SAKE!"** he yelled at the top of his voice.

Takumi's eyes widened when he realized what he did

"Mis-"

"If that's what you think then fine! I won't care about you anymore"

Misaki ran as fast as she could from her husband.

She closed the door before he could enter.

"MISAKIIII..I AM THE DOOR"

"GO TO HELL YOU BASTARD! "

"OKAY THAT'S IT I AM GOING TO BREAK THE DOOR"

"NO! LEAVE THE DOOR ALONE… THINK OF THE HARDSHIP THE CARPENTER HAD TO GO THROUGH TO BUILD THIS DOOR"

"WELL I ALREADY PAID THE CARPENTER FOR HIS HARDSHIP. SO I AM GOING TO BREAK IT"

"THEN THINK OF THE TREE"

"NOW YOU ARE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE MISAKI!"

Misaki hid herself under the blanket as the door went flying across the room.

"Don't come near me..I have a very dangerous weapon with me" Misaki warned him

"And what would that be?"

"JUST DON'T COME NEAR ME AND STOP ASKING QUESTIONS"

Misaki hugged her legs as Takumi sat at the edge of the bed.

"You are a jerk" she mumbled

"Yes I am"

"A gigantic jerk"

"Yes a gigantic jerk"

The sound of rain pouring on the roof can be heard as silence evolved between the two.

" I don't hate you. You know"

"I know misa-chan"

"I am sorry Misaki" he said

"Why are you saying sorry when it my fault?! "

"Huh?

"it's my fault, even though you try your best to take care of me, I am utterly useless. I can't even cook properly."

"Don't use the word 'useless' to describe my cute wife,Misaki"

"Well I am useless. I do nothing but depend on you more and more. Even though I know how much you have to go through. I am doing nothing but act like a spoiled brat"

"misa-chan, I wanna see your face. Remove that blanket"

"NO!"

Takumi sighed and pulled the blanket away from Misaki.

"Don't look at me now"

"Why not?"

"Just don't"

Takumi slowly placed his hand on her jaw and raised it towards his face.

"I am sorry" Takumi said " I am sorry for acting like that. It's not you, Misaki, it's me who is acting like a spoiled brat."

"I am sorry too."

He placed his ears over her chest

"Wow! Your heart is beating fast."

"mmhmm" Misaki lulled as she ran her finger over his hair.

"it's going to be a heavy pour."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER-8**

"Misa-chan, I will teach you how to cook today" Takumi announced

Misaki stared at her husband for a while.

"So Chiyo, where was I...oh yeah...DONT GET MARRIED!" she yelled over the phone

"Misa-chan, don't ignore me" her husband whined.

" _Misaki, you must be joking right? I can't run away right now it's only two weeks before the wedding"_ Chiyo said over the phone.

"There is plenty of chance left... you have time till the end of the wedding ceremony. You should run away while you can"

" _Then why didn't you?"_

"Because my husband is a whiny bastard and he would make a huge ruckus if I ran away."

" _Oh come on. He wouldn't do that"_

"I would do that" Takumi said leaning over to the phone

" _Awww...That so cute"_

"I seriously find it hard to understand how your brain works"

"MISA-CHAN LETS ME TEACH YOU HOW TO COOK!" Takumi started yelling

"What was that, Chiyo? I can't hear you"

"COOKING! COOKING! MISA-CHAN'S COOKING"

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP, USUI!"

"N _ever mind, Misaki, I will call you later"_

"WHAT?...Hello? Chiyo?"

"I WANT TO EAT MISA-CHANS HANDMADE FOOD."

"SHE CUT THE CALL YOU CAN SHUT UP NOW!" Misaki yelled at Usui.

"Huff...thank god!" he said adjusting his voice

"Alien"

"Why are you so concerned with Chiyo? Just let her be."

"I am worried about her" Misaki sighed "I don't want her to suffer you know...not everyone will be lucky like me"

.

.

.

"Misa-chan..." Takumi chirped

"NO! Get away from me, you pervert" Misaki yelled "That's not what I meant...That's not it...I meant that she is stupid, okay? She is not a Pantomath like me"

"Yet you don't know how to cook"

"Cooking does not require intelligence"

"Apologize to all the Chefs on earth"

"What I mean is, cooking requires talent and I don't have that"

"So what? You have me! And as a cooking expert I promise you, even you can cook"

".."

"If you don't cook then I won't cook"

"Okay then we will order something"

"Every day?

"Every day"

"Why?"

"Because you are filthy rich and your wife doesn't know how to cook"She pointed out

"Well this filthy rich guy won't provide any money for ordering food from outside"

"AHAA! I knew it. I knew you would use your money to trap me...you male chauvinist!"

"I just want my dinner to be cooked by my wife, for god's sake!"

"If you want your dinner cooked by your wife, I suggest you getting married to someone else"

"I only want to eat dinner cooked by Mrs Misaki Takumi walker."

"Good luck finding a girl named 'Misaki"

"You don't mean that"

"Of course I don't. If you ever marry another woman, I will burn her, chop you into several pieces and then live happily"

.

.

.

"Why are you so reluctant about cooking?"

Takumi asked pouting at her. He sat down next to her on the couch and placed his cheek on her shoulders.

.

.

"Okay here's the deal" she sighed "a few months ago, I kind of tried to make an onigiri and the kitchen kind of exploded..."

"Was it Hikari's kitchen?"

"Yeah"

"Thought so"

"Anyway, it's better for me not to cook"

"I still want to eat your cooking"

"The kitchen might explode"

"I am filthy rich."

"The house might catch fire"

"I swear to protect you from the fire"

"What makes you think that I can't protect myself?"

"Nice try. Don't change the subject"

.

.

"Okay! Let's get this over with!"

"YES!"

 **30 minutes later**

"It looks...umm...unique"

"You can laugh if you want"

"I am not going to laugh at my wife's onigiri"

"Fascinating. Its glimmering at the sun's ray" Takumi said "Misa-chan, Can you get the hammer? I need to eat this"

" ." She mocked him

Takumi brought the onigiri closer to his mouth and bit it.

"So..."

"It's crunchy."

"Be blunt about it"

"It's like eating a rock...a very salty rock"

Misaki stared at him in silence as he chewed it. The only sound from the kitchen was the sound of Takumi's teeth breaking down the onigiri.

 **10 minute later**

"Done" he said in defeat

"Need some digestion pill?"

"No I am fine"

"Mhmm"

"How about a kiss for all the trouble I went through"

"Umm...okay. Come here"

"HUH? YOU ARE ACTUALLY GONNA KISS ME?" he asked in surprised tone

"Yeah. Something wrong with it?"She asked. He immediately shook his head in response. "Close your eyes okay? It's embarrassing as it is"

Misaki was blushing red.

"Cute" Takumi thought before he closed his eyes.

"No peeking okay?"

"Okay"

15 MINUTES LATER

"MISAAA-CHAN! YOU MEANIE"

"Well I am surprised; I didn't know you were such an idiot to actually fall for that. I fear for your company."

"My wife is a bully" Takumi yelled on her ears "But you know, that was a pretty good act you put out there"

"Mhmmm"

Takumi leaned closer to her.

"What are you doing?"

"Come to think of it. It's been a while since we kissed" he said as he pinned her down on the couch.

"Wha-" Misaki said blushing like a tomato.

"Ahh...even your ears are red. Misa-chan is so cute." he remarked "Don't worry I won't forcefully kiss you on your lips...we are going to lie in this position until Misaki takes initiative and kiss me"

" _ **You mess with the bull you get the horns"**_

"Misaki" he said leaning to her ears, His hot breath on her ears.

Takumi abruptly reached out his left hand. His long fingers traced her lips. The clean scent of his soap tickled her nostrils. She quivered at the excitement she was feeling. She took in a long breath to calm her racing heart.

"I just can't get enough of you, Misaki"

He wrapped his long arms around her.

He leaned towards the nape of her neck and gently nipped at the place where his lips were. Misaki made a short intake of breath she was unsure about how to respond. She tried to struggle but felt weak as her body was giving into him.

"What in the hell are you doing to me, you sexually harassing pervert"

"Is that the way you speak to your husband, misa-chan?" he blew a hot breath on her neck. She yelped in response.

"So are you going to kiss me or are you going to let me harass you like this"

"So you admit that this is harassment"

"What is it then kiss or no kiss?"

"NO KISS!"

"Well I am going to have fun" he said leaning back to her neck.

"WAI-WAIT I WILL KISS YOU"

"Really?"

"Really"

"You won't leave me hanging like earlier"

"Do I look like I am in the position to do that?" he shook his head.

"Close your eyes" she said timidly.

"Nope! This time I am going to see all the cute expressions you show before you kiss me"

"I hate you" she said closing her eyes

"Mmhmm"

Misaki peeked at her husband who was smirking at her. His emerald eyes locked on her amber ones for a second. She immediately turned her head away from him.

"m.i.s.a.c.h.a.n"

" _Come on Misaki, pull it together. Ignore him. Close your eyes and just kiss him"_

Misaki closed her eyes and turned towards him

" _Now go!"_

"Oops you missed me"

"Huh?"She opened her eyes "You damn bastard, you moved!"

"So! How does it feel, to anticipate for a kiss and be left in the mid-air?"

"I hate you! Pervert .I hate you ... Let me go! Let me go. Why are you so goddamn strong?"

"Stop being so stubborn misa-chan" he leaned towards her, smirking.

"NO! NO!mphmm..."Takumi smashed his lips on to his beloved. As his soft lips closed in on hers, all the rage and insecurities vanished. After taking several short breathes. Takumi started kissing her deeply all over again. She unconsciously wrapped her arms around him. They embraced each other so tightly that they could barely breathe. Although his kiss was passionate there was something gentlemanly about it.

"I love you, Misaki"

"I love yo-"she immediately covered her mouth with her hands. They were both equally shocked.

"I mean I...I.."

Takumi leaned towards her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry, Take your time and besides I have to prepare my heart for it."

He brought his wife closer to him and hugged her tightly. Misaki smiled at his actions and gladly hugged him back.

...

"Honestly when my father told me to get married to someone whom I never met before, I was really worried. But to be with a gentleman like you, I am really fortunate" Chiyo said

"You're being frank as usual. I should be the one who's fortunate"

"No way...that's not true" she replied blushing.

"Yes it is Chiyo. To have a beautiful and generous woman like you as my fiancée, I really am blessed. I will be in you care from now on"

"And I will be in yours, Tora-san"


End file.
